Murtagh's Story:Part 6
by Markade Mercer
Summary: Murtagh and Coran are in more hot water than ever as the League is exterminated by it's enemies. Searching for help, Coran finds an old friend. P.S. This book would be a crossover book, but the book Clovermeade: In the Shadow Of the Bear wasn't in the categories. I just want to make clear that Sorrel, his horse, Queensmart, and other things ARE NOT OCs.


A day later, Murtagh and Coran were walking slowly around the League, chatting. Every so often, Murtagh would check over his shoulder, as is he was looking for someone. Finally, he exhaled angrily.

"I think your friend is following us again." He said. "We should go to the dragonhold."

Coran nodded as Murtagh started to walk away. "And he's NOT my friend!" she said loudly.

She thought she saw a rustle in the bushes, and she smiled cruelly. _Good, _she thought to herself.

Once at the dragonhold, Murtagh opened the door, and she gasped. She had seen Eragon's dragon before, with scales of bright blue, but Thorn's scales glowed with red and orange, just like Coran's fire. She knew dragon's could read thoughts, so with as much dignity as she could muster in front of this amazing sight, she thought to him:

_Greetings, Thorn-elda._

_This one is skilled. Alagasian, a magic-user...cute, _Thorn thought in Murtagh's direction.

Murtagh and Coran both blushed.

_Thorn! _They both said. But as soon as they thought that, a banging was heard on the dragonhold door.

Murtagh saw Coran's face pale, and attempted to read her thoughts, but as soon as she had heard that a wall had gone up around any and all thoughts in her mind. It was the strongest barrier Murtagh and Thorn had ever seen, and they had been training since they were born!

"Can dragon Rider come out to play?" said a cruel voice.

It wasn't Jake's this time. Murtagh's face paled and he tried to draw his sword. However, stumbling, he fell back against Thorn. Zar'roc dropped to the floor.

"Damned wounds!" he said as Coran helped him to his feet.

The knocking on the door got louder, and Coran, reading Thorn's thoughts, hopped onto Thorn. She helped Murtagh up just as the door to the dragonhold burst open and enemy soldiers started to swarm the dragonhold.

"Go Thorn!" Coran shouted as Murtagh was grazed with an arrow. He shouted in pain as it reached his wound and slumped against Coran, fighting the urge to pass out as he was hit in the head with a heavy object thrown by the soldiers.

"We need to get to the other branch of the League!" Coran shouted over the wind in her face.

Thorn roared as Murtagh blacked out, and Coran twisted around to look at him.

"Murtagh!" she shouted, but to no avail. At that moment, Thorn dropped lower.

_Murtagh's…state…of consciousness affects…mine as well… _Thorn thought tiredly. _I've been holding out…for as long as I could…can't…go…on…_

Thorn let out a groan, and landed on the sandy ground outside an old abandoned steel factory, with no civilization for miles. Thorn fell unconscious as Coran jumped off of him, gently catching Murtagh as he slid off the dragon's back.

"Come on, you." She said as she tried to carry him to the cover of the factory.

"Maybe I can help." She heard a voice in the shadows she recognized.

"Sorrel?" she said disbelievingly. "Sorrel of the Cyan Cross Horde?"

Her old companion jumped out of the shadows, trying to flirt, but instead fell to the ground clumsily. His brown hair was tousled, and he had no weapon on him.

"What's happened to you, Sorrel?" Coran said, giving the young man a hand. Now that she was closer to him, she realized he was panting with strain.

"Lord Ursus' priests—" he paused for a breath. "—They captured me and took my weapons, but I ran. They've been chasing me for miles, but they stopped at about 5 miles past Queensmart."

_Queensmart…so that's where we are…_Coran thought to herself.

Sorrel and Coran helped Murtagh inside of the factory, and Sorrel built a fire while Coran tended to Murtagh.

"It only grazed him." Coran was explaining. "It was mostly the pain that he passed out from."

At that moment, Murtagh groaned and opened his eyes.

"What—Who-?" Murtagh lifted his good hand to his head. "My—head…UGH!" He groaned and lay back down. Coran propped her cloak under his head, and, seeing him shivering, said, "Can you move closer to the fire, Murtagh?"

She supported him as he tried to sit up. "My head's…spinning." He said. He got to the campfire and lay down again, face pale. Sorrel watched with fascination as Coran bound Murtagh's shoulder and head, which had a nasty gash on it, and then brushed Murtagh's hair out of his face, as gentle as a mother would. Everyone was quiet, staring into the campfire, when Sorrel's stomach rumbled and broke the silence. Coran laughed softly and stood up.

"I think I should find us something to eat." She said, walking over to Sorrel. Bending down, she whispered, "You take care of him for me." She stalked out of the factory.

"I will." Sorrel answered.


End file.
